Character recognition has become an increasingly important and much desired means for entering data Chinese characters, which are used by more than two billion people, present a unique calligraphic proclivity which could be utilized to improve the accuracy and efficiency in a computerized character recognition by subjecting the handwritten characters to a preprocessing procedure to smooth the same prior to the character recognition step. At the present time, very few techniques are available which could provide satisfactory preprocessing treatment before conducting Chinese character recognitions.